


Let's get married!

by carmy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Fluff, Gaming, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmy/pseuds/carmy
Summary: "Let's get married!"You nearly spit out the cereal you had just scooped into your mouth at Levi's declaration, "I'm sorry, what?"
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Let's get married!

"Let's get married!"

You nearly spit out the cereal you had just scooped into your mouth at Levi's declaration, "I'm sorry, what?"

"O-oh!" Levi's eyes widened as he realized what he said, "N-not in real life! I-I was thinking that since you and I play so much Final Fiction XIV that we should get married in-game!"

"Ohhh," you exhaled in understanding with a small giggle, "I see. Sure, why not? Let's get married, Levi."

"WHAT?!"

You and Levi both startled a bit at the oh-so-familiar shout, the two of you turning around to see a fuming Mammon entering Levi's room.

"Oh, hey Mamm-" you began, only to get cut off.

"You're gettin' married to LEVI?!"

"Wait, that's n-" you tried to interject again, but this time were interrupted by Levi's hand flying over your lips.

"Yep! We're getting married, Mammon," he stated confidently, a twinkle of mischief in the demon's deep orange eyes.

You cocked a questioning brow in Levi's direction, gently pushing his hand away from your mouth and turning back to Mammon. The avatar of greed's face was an outstanding shade of scarlet, and he was seemingly deliberating on what he was going to say next.

"S-since when were the two of ya that close?" he asked after a moment of silence, his voice baring more emotion than he meant to, "and- and I think I should get to know these things too, ya know?!"

"Do you play Final Fiction XIV?" Levi asked with a smirk.

"W-what does that got to do with anythin', Levi? I just walked in on my brother and my best friend promisin' each other marriage and ya decide to ask me if I play some stupid game?" Mammon whined.

"So... do you play?"

"I'm not lettin' ya change the conversation! But I think I have an account from a long time ago or somethin', I never really got into it," the demon responded reluctantly, running long leathered fingers through his silky white hair.

"I guess we could invite you to the wedding, then," Leviathan said with a grin, "What's your in-game name?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Mammon shouted, "Why do ya need my Final Fiction name to invite me to the wedding that you and MC will NOT be havin'?!"

"Mammon," you started, finally deciding to speak up, "He and I are getting our character's married in-game."

"O-oh-, I mean, I-I knew that!" he stumbled on his own words, his face returning to the brilliant red it was earlier.

"No you didn't, Mammon," Levi stated, rolling his eyes, "You're such an idiot. Everyone knows that you have to get married in-game before you can get married in real life! Normie."

"That's such a lame thing to say, Levi. A-and yeah I did know! I knew, I-I just thought it was so stupid-"

"Hey," you said with a laugh, "It's fine, Mammon. Do you want to come to our Final Fiction wedding?"

"I... guess I'll come. My username is XxTHE-MammonxX, and my character name is Mammon Rocks... but I'm only addin' MC! I don't wanna be friends with Levi in-game, it's already annoyin' havin' to deal with him in person."

"Alright, alright. I'll add you, then. We're going to do it after dinner!" you said, a soft smile tugging at the corners of your lips.

"Okay... see ya at dinner, MC..." was all Mammon could say before begrudgingly leaving the room. It wasn't until he was halfway down the hall that he remembered what he was going to Levi's room for in the first place. He was going to ask for some money to pay off some of his credit card. "Damn it!"

-

"You're getting married to Levi in FFXIV?" Belphie asked while everyone was enjoying dinner, pouting slightly, "How come? He only plays DPS, he's so boring..."

"I asked them first!" Leviathan chimed in, "And what, do you think you're better than me because you play a healer? You're the lame one, Belphie. I break damage records every time I do dungeons!"

"That doesn't mean you're the best choice," the twin retorted, "My parties literally never die as long as I don't fall asleep in the middle of the game. What if I wanted to marry MC in FFXIV too?"

"I want to marry MC in real life," Asmo added, the words coming out so smoothly it were almost as if it were the most natural thing to say.

"I don't think you have a say in that, Asmo," Satan spoke up bitterly, "What if they don't want to marry you?"

"Of course they want to marry me! I mean, who wouldn't?"

The banter continued for the remaining time the bunch of you ate dinner, all of it mostly light-hearted and in good fun. You finished up your meal at a rather leisurely pace before making your way back up to Levi's room, where he had already gotten your laptop set up and ready to go.

He made it back to the room shortly after you did, Mammon, Belphie and Beel in tow. Mammon and Belphegor had both brought their laptops as well, but Beel was just along for the ride and there to spend time with the four of you.

After several minutes of settling in and loading everything up, everyone was at the chapel in-game and ready to go. You had dressed your characters in the matching ceremonial attire, which was all tied together with the color orange for obvious reasons.

"Okay, now this is going to be perfect!" Leviathan announced, a triumphant grin on his face. Mammon was about to make a snide comment in response, but one sharp look from you silenced him instantly.

"Welcome to the wedding of Leviachan of the Devildom and MC of the Human Realm. Any and all objections will be immediately ignored and you will be banned from the wedding and my room forever!" he continued, making his voice slightly deeper to impersonate some sort of announcer.

The ceremony went well in game, everything extremely scripted but overall only took ten minutes probably. The two of your characters were then given all of the rewards that came with the event into your inventory after it was over, and you started to log off.

Mammon was pouting slightly as it all wrapped up and everyone was getting ready to leave and head to bed. Belphie had already fallen asleep on Beel's shoulder, but Beel was happy to pack up their laptop and escort him back to their room.

You smiled at Mammon and placed your hand atop his head, giving him a few pats and a reassuring smile. "I'll see you in the morning before school, Mammon!"

He nodded and left with a wave, his gaze lingering on Levi for a moment before continuing out the door and shouting behind him: "See ya then, MC!"

Levi had been awfully quiet since after you had finished the ceremony in-game, but you were only now noticing that his cheeks were tinted a rosy pink as he sat at his desk. His hands were sitting awkwardly in his lap, his long fingers fidgeting with each other as he did.

"Levi? Are you alright?" you asked, furrowing your brow as you approached him.

"Yeah! I-I'm fine. I w-was just thinking..." he started, his voice slowly tapering off before completing the thought.

"You were thinking?"

"W-w-well, you know how I... I told Mammon that you have to get married in-game before you can in real life?" the demon asked timidly, his gaze drifting away as he couldn't meet your eyes.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"...Is.. i-is that something you'd like to do someday?"

Your eyes widened as you processed exactly what he was saying, but you couldn't help but smile despite your own surprise. "Of course I'd like to someday! Maybe not now, though."

"N-no! I know that!" he shouted, "And it's not like I'd propose to a human anyway. That's totally lame."

"Of course not," you replied with a gentle laugh.

-

Much to your surprise (not really. actually quite predictably), Levi proposed to you several months later. Fortunately, it wasn't during breakfast that time and was instead quite romantic.

You were his Henry and he couldn't live without you, after all. It was only natural that he kept you forever.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading i hope you enjoy ;v; i have a huge soft spot for levi and ive been playing a lot of ffxiv lately and the idea came to me!


End file.
